My Life, My Love, My Everything
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: A simple one shot, Edward and Bella meet their Senior year in high school, after school Edward joins the Marine Corps and many things come about in the wake of his joining. EXB pairing and mention of others. AH a bit OOC


My Life, My Love, My Everything

B POV:

_**Crack.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_I wasn't watching wear my feet were stepping and tripped over a the leg of a chair. I braced myself for the impact, that never came. When I realized this I felt to hands pulling me up by the waist out of the frontward leaning position. "Oh." I mumbled softly, quickly pulling away from the hands and turning around to thank my savior._

_The most stunning emerald eyes gazed back at me in bewilderment before slowly changing to a bright happiness. "Uh, t-thank you." I stammered._

_The Adonis himself smiled and nodded. His killer perfect smile matched his stunning green eyes and flawless bronze bed head perfectly. And all though he was fully covered it was not hard to tell he was lean but muscled. And he had that incredibly strong square jaw covered in prickly facial hair that was to die for. _

_I noticed he had said something while I was appraising him and all though I felt stupid for not hearing him the first time I tried to sound nonchalant when I asked him to repeat himself. "Pardon?"_

_He chuckled lightly and offered me his hand. "I'm Edward and you are?" _

_Was that what he'd said before? No I don't think so, but he obviously realized my embarrassment at being caught ogling instead of listening as soon as the bright pink covered my very pale cheeks. "Bella." I answered shyly taking his hand and shaking it. My lord he hand a nice firm grip, but gentle at the same time, like my hand was made of porcelain._

_Edward released my hand and tucked it in to the front pocket of his jeans. "Nice to meet you Bella. You should be more careful, I'd hate to think what could've happened if I hadn't caught you." He said it in almost a teasing manor._

_I bit my lip. "I'm naturally clumsy, its a hazard I've dealt with my whole life. Long before you showed up and saved me." I said back jokingly with a little more confidence._

_Edward grinned this amazing crooked grin, and I just wanted to stare at him like that forever. There was just something about him that was so captivating. So, intriguing. "Well maybe I'll be around more to save you."_

_I blushed furiously. "O-oh really?"_

_"Really." With that and a crooked smile Edward turned and walked out of the schools front office and I was officially enamored. _

_**(Flashback)**_

_I giggled and ran through the fair holding tight to Edwards hand. "Come on." I said joyously as we stopped in front of my favorite booth. _

_Edward took his hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist. "You want me to win you a teddy bear?" He grinned looking down at me through the corner of his eyes. _

_This was only our fourth date, but it felt like we'd been together much longer. So much longer. After our first meeting I'd come to find that Edward and I shared biology fourth period and sat next to each other. It made getting to know the Adonis a lot easier, though I was shy at first he always seemed patient with me never pushing for me to tell him something I wasn't ready to._

_And then midway through the first week of October, Edward asked me out. I'd readily agreed and two days later we had our first date. He took me for Italian food at this little restaurant in Port Angeles and to a movie. A chick flick no less, and he didn't complain once. Two more dates passed and he asked me to attend the annual Halloween Carnival that Port Angeles held every year. I had agreed and hear we were._

_"Well if you don't want to..."I trailed off playfully._

_Edward chuckled under his breath and leaned down to my ear. "Which one do you want?" He asked me softly._

_It was hard to think, the dizziness from his warm breath on my ear was like a drug induced haze. "Hmmm...you pick." I said back._

_"Alright. But if I win you something, what do I get in return." Edward asked sweetly._

_I bit my lip trying to contain my smile, but it wasn't working like I'd hoped. "My undying gratitude." I teased. Edward frowned at me playfully and I giggled. "And maybe a...kiss." I whispered finally._

_I knew he heard me though, by the silly grin spreading on his luscious lips. "Ok then." And with that he released me and walked up to the Carny and handed him some money and grabbed the darts the guy handed over. How many had he bought? Each dart was five dollars and he had more then three in his hands. I didn't question him though, he always had the same argument, money wasn't a big deal to Edward. His father was doing well in his medical career and his mother made millions a year doing interior design, their family was rather well off._

_The first dart he threw, popped a balloon. The second and third hit as well. The fourth missed, but the last two hit. The Carny pointed to the medium sized stuffed animals and he picked this really cute Red Triceratops, with green polka dots and when the Carny handed it to him, Edward turned and acted like he was going to hand it to me. _

_But he paused ad grinned pulling the stuffy behind his back. "I think you owe me a kiss Ms. Swan." He smirked._

_I bit my lip, a light blush staining my cheeks as he stepped closer and I tiptoed up and pressed a very chaste kiss on his lips. A tiny electrical spark moved from my lips as they pressed against his, throughout my whole body and when he pressed harder I didn't pull away or make any move for him to stop._

_His tongue dragged lightly over my bottom lip and I willingly opened my mouth to him, feeling his tongue slip inside to tangle with my own was intoxicating. This was our first real kiss, most the time it was just pecks on the cheek, but this, this was a true kiss. My first real kiss at all._

_Edward broke the kiss and we both pulled away our breathing a bit ragged and he grinned and pulled the stuffy from behind his back and held it up to him, in the little space separating us. I took it and smiled up at him. "Press the foot." He breath._

_I did as he said and the triceratops giggled and snorted and it made me laugh. "It's perfect." I smiled and received a kiss to the tip of my nose in return._

_"Just like you." He whispered sweetly. And right then my heart was his, because I was far from perfect. There were times I wonder why such a god like him would date such a nobody like me, but I would be his for as long as he would have me and never voice my questions allowed._

_**Crack.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_I don't believe it. "I don't believe it." I voiced my thoughts. _

_"Believe what, Love?" Edward walked over to me and took a seat on my fathers living room couch. _

_"I-I got in." I stammered and gripped the letter fiercely in my hand._

_Edward put his finger to my chin and turned my head to look at him. "Got in?" He asked._

_I nodded and smiled. "Dartmouth. Edward can you imagine I got accepted to Dartmouth."_

_He smiled brightly at me. "Well of course you did, Love. Who wouldn't accept you? Your beautiful, smart, funny..."_

_"Oh Edward." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as I laughed joyously. Then a thought hit me. "Edward, you haven't gotten any letters have you?" I asked._

_Edward pulled away from me and sighed dropping his head, a sign that I knew not to be the best in the world. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."_

_Now I was worried. "About what?"_

_"Bella, I'm deferring college for a few years." Edward said. I shook my head slightly trying to mental shake the information around to make room and try and comprehend what he was telling me. "I'm going to join the Marines. I plan to sign up for 3 years, when I get out then I'll apply to college and the military will help pay for..."  
"Edward how many times do you tell me your family doesn't have to worry about money. Being a marine is dangerous and...and why can't you go to college for music composition or something instead." I was fighting a losing battle. When Edward set his mind to something, he didn't change it. He was stubborn._

_"Bella, I love my music you know that, but I have a feeling I'm going to go in to medical school after the Corps." I wanted to cry. Everyday we would read about more marines and soldiers dying and he actually wanted to put himself in that position?_

_"I don't understand Edward." I said trying to be as objective as possible and see it from his point of view, but it was hard when I didn't want him to leave my side._

_Edward looked up at me and brought his hand up to cup my chin, his thumb swiping at the small tear in the corner of my eye. I was trying desperately to hold in my tears. "Bella, the Corps will be good for me. I wont be in long, just long enough to make some money of my own to pay for college and I've always felt like I should serve my country in some way or another. Carlisle did, before medical school he was in the Navy. Now look at him."_

_I took and released a deep breath. "How long have you been thinking about this?"_

_"Since before you came along, I just didn't want to scare you away with talk of the military." He admitted. I had to smile at that. I highly doubt I would've stopped seeing him if he told me his plans when we first met, but it would've put a damper on things for a while I'm sure._

_I nodded. "Edward I can't say I'm thrilled about this, but it's your choice, I'm just your girlfriend."_

_Edward looked up at me seriously. "Bella you are so much more then just my girlfriend. I love you, more then I ever thought possible for a high school relationship, but this is just something I need to do."_

_I sighed. "Ok." I agreed. "So...have you already signed up."_

_"I did. I had a deadline to meet if I wanted to get in to training a month after graduation." Edward nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck again and placed myself in his lap. "It's ok. So how long till you leave?" I didn't want to know how close it was, but I needed to know._

_"Two months." Edward whispered and I turned my face into his neck. "I'm sorry I wont be here to see you off to Dartmouth. And I'm sorry I ruined your good news."_

_I shook my head and brought it up to kiss him chastely. "No, you could never ruin anything for me. I love you."_

_"Ditto." He replied softly kissing me. "I'll be your Romeo if you'll be my Juliet." I smiled, he'd said those same words to me when we both agreed to liking Romeo and Juliet the old movie version the most. _

_"Always." I replied softly snuggling in to his arms._

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Mom come on I'll be home after training for a visit you don't have to worry." Edward was hugging his hysterical mother. Esme hadn't had any problem with Emmett joining to Army but Emmett was different from his younger brother, Emmett looked like a man you would see in the military. Edward look wholesome, like a good college student. _

_"I know." Esme pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. "I'm just so worried Edward..."_

_"Mom don't worry." Edward kissed her cheek. "I'll be fine." With that Esme smiled and left the room, I understood how she felt, I couldn't take it either, but I couldn't just walk away. Edward turned to his father and they embraced in a fatherly/son hug patting each other on the back._

_"You take care of yourself Edward, you have to come home and give Esme someone to coddle and take care of Bella so she doesn't hurt herself too much." Carlisle joked looking over Edward's shoulder at me. I smiled slightly back and then looked down at they floor as they finished their goodbyes and Carlisle had to leave for work at the hospital._

_Alice, Edward's adopted younger sister stepped forward. She was mine and Edward's age with pixie like features that stunned all of us at her beauty. She was a very jittery girl who loved shopping. And her and Edward had bonded a lot since she was adopted at four years old. Esme and Carlisle had come across her at the hospital and found she was living in an orphanage and since Edward was with them at the time and the only one she would let near here, they decided they could not separate the two. _

_"Alice." Edward started and she looked up tears in her eyes and threw herself in to his arms, catching Edward off guard and he stumbled back._

_"I'm going to miss you so much." She cried._

_Edward smiled and hugged her tightly. "Ah nah, you'll be having to much fun at your fashion school in New York and you wont have time to miss me."_

_"Liar." Alice giggled through her tears. I smiled at this display. Alice had bonded best with Edward. I think he was the seriousness to her aloofness and thats what connected them the most, they evened each other out. And Emmett well he just teased them both relentlessly most of the time. I'd met him once when he had come home for Christmas and he was like a giant teddy bear._

_I couldn't hear exactly what Edward whispered in her in but it sounded a lot like 'I'll miss you too' and then Alice lost it taring herself from his arms and running upstairs. _

_Edward sighed looking up the stairs and grabbed his military issued duffel bag and turned towards me. "Ready Ms. Swan." He said it with a smile, but I could hear the pain in his voice._

_I nodded. Edward and I were driving across country. We were going to stop at Dartmouth on the way to South Carolina where I would leave him at his base for training. But he'd wanted to tour Dartmouth with me first. So we were leaving two weeks early and going on a road trip across country. My father had been wary of me seeing Edward when we first started dating but he'd slowly gained the Police Chiefs trust and my father was even more impressed when Edward informed him he was going in to the military. Something Charlie himself had never gotten the chance to do._

_We saw the sights that were most note worthy in every state with drove through, along our route we stopped and ate at small local diners, and slept some nights in small motels. I kept him as close to me as possible, not scared of sharing a bed with him in the slightest since he was such a gentlemen. _

_When we reached New Hampshire I was so sad to know that in a few short days I'd be leaving Edward in SC and I'd be alone. _

_We toured the college as planned and Edward even grabbed a pamphlet on their medical schooling program, for 'future reference' he said. I had smiled at him and nodded in agreement._

_And then that dreaded day came when we pulled up outside the base located near Beaufort, SC and my heart sank. No words came to me as we silently pulled ourselves from the car and he grabbed his bag out of the back and I stood frozen behind his Volvo. His pride and joy, other then me, he always said. _

_Edward turned to me and I looked down at kicked at the cement. "So..." I trailed off._

_"I'll see you as soon as trainings over, I get two weeks leave before I have to report for duty at my assigned base." Edward informed me._

_I nodded and desperately blinked back tears. "Yeah, I know."_

_"Bella..." When I looked up he seemed to stop. "Oh please don't cry." He said softly looking as though he was on the verge of tears too. All it would take is one sob from me and he would probably break down right here. "I wont be able to stand leaving you crying."_

_I tilted my head back and blinked back the tears before looking back at him. "Don't disobey orders, and behave. I don't want to hear about you getting drunk with your new buddies and hitting on other girls."_

_Edward smiled that crooked grin that turned my knees to jelly. "I wont. I've got the most perfect girl out there already."_

_"I'm sure she's really going to miss you." I mumbled softly. But he heard me and took a step forward wrapping his arms around me and hugging me to him tight. "I love you. Promise you'll keep in touch?"_

_"I will. I'll send you my address as soon as I can, and when you move to the dorms be sure to send me your address. My beautiful College girl." He kissed the top of my head and we broke away from each other._

_"I will."_

_"I love you." He kissed me deeply and I eagerly returned it. When I pulled back I could hear wolf whistling from across the way but I ignored it. "Here." He handed me the keys to his Volvo. "Keep her safe for me." He grinned._

_I smiled. "Did you tell her the same thing?" I joked._

_Edward smirked. "Yes I did."_

_With one last lingering kiss he whispered softly to me, "be good my Bella." And started to pull away and turned to walk away from me._

_"Ditto." I replied softly and turned to get back in to the Volvo. "I should've expected him to give me the Volvo for the time being, but I hadn't thought this far ahead. Hadn't thought passed his leaving me all alone._

_**Crack.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_I was fumbling through my over sized messenger bag for my keys when someone cleared their throat. I'd heard the sound before, that voice. I looked up and came face to face with the man of my dreams. Literally. I dreamed of Edward every night._

_"Edward." I whispered and ran jumping in to his arms. I didn't care if the display of affection caught other dorm dwellers attention. I didn't care because he was here, with me, and I was in his arms. It felt like an eternity since I'd felt his arms around me. Edward laughed and spun me around before setting me on my feet and kissing me passionately. I moaned softly and he broke away that beautiful crooked grin on his face. And I smiled, then finally catching a glimpse of his attire. He wore blue trousers, a tucked in Khaki colored shirt with a khaki colored tie around his neck, and polished black shoes. And a top is head was his cap. _

_"My beautiful Bella, how I've missed you." He whispered grasping me in another hug. _

_"I've missed you too. So much." I kissed him softly and looked around seeing all eyes in the hallway on us, so I took Edwards hand and pulled him to my dorm door and quickly found my keys in my messy bag and unlocked the door letting us in quickly._

_Edward shut the door behind him and removed his cap and set it on my desk and took a seat at the end of my bed, while I set my school bag aside and took off my zip up sweater. I looked up at him and he had his arms stretch out to me and I couldn't stand to be away from him any long and walked over and snuggled in to his lap. "There's something to be said for a guy in uniform." I teased as my fingers skimmed down his tie and he laughed lightly._

_"Yeah?" He asked playfully._

_I nodded. "Mmmhmm...you look even more handsome. I hate your hair though." I confessed. He'd had all his beautiful bronze hair shaved from his head, to meet requirements. _

_"It's growing back." He kissed my temple. "How have you been?"_

_I sighed kissing his neck softly. "Good. Fabulous now that you're here though." I said lightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked. _

_"I wanted to surprise you. I will have to fly home and see my folks though before I head to my assigned base."_

_"Where did you get assigned?" I asked him softly._

_"North Carolina." He informed me starting a gentle rocking moving back and forth. "You're tired."_

_"No I'm not." I mumbled. I really was, he was right, I was exhausted, todays classes had just worn me out._

_"Yes you are." He said playfully as his fingers grazed up and down my arm in a lulling motion. _

_A traitorous yawn escaped my lips. "Fine. You win."_

_"How about we take a nap? When we wake up I'll take you out to dinner." _

_I mumbled an agreement. "Will you wear the uniform?"_

_Edward chuckled lightly. "Sure."_

_"Good, I want to make girls jealous." I wasn't quite coherent when the words slipped from my mouth and finally everything went black._

_**(Flashback)**_

_We walked in to the fancy restaurant Edward insisted on going to, him in his uniform from early and me in a silk spaghetti strap knee length dress and black ballet flats. My hair done in soft curls framing my face like Edward liked. "Reservation for Cullen." He told the hostess._

_She eyed him up and down, but his eyes never left mine. "Right this way." The hostess lead us to a table in the middle of the restaurant. _

_"Miss actually do you have anything a little more private?" Now I know he's planning something. _

_The hostess though a bit disgruntled nodded her head and lead as to a table closer to the back and Edward pulled out my chair for me while she placed the menus on the table. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily."_

_Edward took his seat and nodded. "Thank you."_

_We breezed through the meal, conversation filling the space between us as he talked about training and the guys he had made friends with. One sticking out in particular. Jasper. A southern young man, Edward's age. He had enlisted to the call of duty when his father passed away. _

_Topics changed to my schooling as Edward ordered us a dessert. "So when are you going to fly out and see your folks?" I asked._

_"That depends on how these next few minutes go." Edward said casually. I must've looked confused because he smiled and set something in the middle of the small round table. A small square blue velvet box. He slid it towards me and I took the silent gesture and accepted the box opening the lid, to find a stunning Emerald cut three stone 1 karat engagement ring resting on a thin silver band. _

_"Edward..." I gasped in shock. My free hand rose to my mouth._

_"Bella I've had the unfortunate task of living without you these past few months and it was unbearable. You are my life, you are why I live and breath. You are the Juliet to my Romeo and I would love nothing more then to make you happy for the rest of my life." He got out of his seat and knelt down beside the table taking the ring box from my palm. "My beautiful Isabella, my love and heart are yours if you'll take them. Will you marry me?" Edward's emerald eyes watched me adamantly._

_Tears were falling freely from my eyes and I silently nodded my head removing my hand from my mouth, placing it over my heart. "Yes." I whispered. Edward slipped the ring on my finger and pulled me out of the chair and in to his arms. Kissing me._

_**(Flashback)**_

_Now I know what Edward meant by it would depend on how that conversation went. How his proposal went. I never thought I'd be getting married four days after being proposed to, but Edward suggested we fly home to Washington gather our family and get married at city hall. I was all to willing to be his wife. To be his Mrs. To be the woman he returns home to, to hold in his arms. To be his._

_Our wedding was fitting, my father Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett were there. Renee though regretful, could not fly out in time, before Edward had to leave and we wanted a few days to ourselves as newlyweds. All the basics of the ceremony had been taken care of quickly. Marriage license, attire, rings. And now all it came down to was us being there, on time, at city hall, ready to say I do._

_"I do." I whispered starring into the eyes of my Love._

_I tuned out the other voices and focused all my attention on Edward. "I do." He answered in accordance._

_And then like that we were married and kissing in front of our family. _

"Bella?" I turned my head and came face to face with Alice. "Bella the ceremony is over."

I looked around and indeed the guests were dispersing amongst the cemetery land, some going home, others getting in cars to go to the wake. Marine Soldiers standing at the ready, guns drawn over their shoulders in salute. The guns that had cracked moments ago, making memories flash in my brain like a video screen playing over and over again.

I looked down, placed in my hands was the folded flag, I don't remember accepting it, but now it was coming back to me. _"As a representative of the United States Marine Corps, it is my high privilege to present you this flag. Let it be a symbol of the grateful appreciation this nation feels for the distinguished service rendered to our country and our flag by your loved one."_ That's what the soldier had said when he'd handed me this flag. Being the next of kin, it went to me, though I fully believed it should go to his mother.

"Bella, dear please." Esme was now standing with Alice and they were both trying to coax me to leave. If I leave now it's official, he's gone. He's no longer with me, but buried six feet under the ground. If I go, all I have left are personal belongings, memories and this flag to remember him. My husband, the man I loved. The man who was suppose to come back to me.

_"I promise Bella, Love, I will be back but for now this is my assignment. This is where I am needed."_

_"Edward, please take care of yourself. Please promise me you will come back." I whimpered clutching him tightly, afraid to let go after he told me where he was being sent. What his duties were._

_Edward kissed the top of my head. "Promise."_

Needless to say, the promise was broken. I, was broken. "Esme?" She looked at me. "I want you to keep this, it should be yours anyways."

Esme looked down at the flag I was trying to offer her and she shook her head. "You are his wife, it is yours."

I sighed, knowing there was no arguing with Esme. "Alright." I whispered standing up and looking down at the ground, where my husband would lay for the rest of eternity. "I love you."

_"Ma'am, we identified your husbands body by the dog tags clutched in his grasp."_

_"But why couldn't you just identify him, physically?"_

_"Unfortunately the body was too damaged for any comparison."_

Five Months Later:

I walked around my beautiful home, barefoot, as the sun shone through the delicate clean windows. Esme and Carlisle had insisted on giving me the home they'd purchased for Edward and I. They'd intended to give it to us when he'd returned from overseas, but that plan had fallen through greatly.

My small hand rubbed my rounded abdomen as I hummed what I remembered of my lullaby. Edward had written it for me and played it for me just before we left on our road trip just a few years ago. It seemed like time was not our friend. Edward only had four months left of his Marine Corps contract and then he would be home for good, going to medical school wherever he desired. But that didn't happen because time wasn't on our side.

The phone rang but I ignored it. I'd been spending a lot of my time at home, getting the nursery ready for my little baby. Our baby, but Edward wouldn't be here for the best part of our lives. I'd deferred college, for the time being. A single parent and a college student would only wear me down and I didn't want to leave my child with only a shell of a mother, when I was all the baby would have. Esme checked on my regularly, her and Carlisle had bought a home out here in New Hampshire where Edward and I decided to stay, he was looking seriously in to Dartmouth's Medical programs before...

The answering machine picked up and I ignored that as well, as I padded in to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. Lots of things that I loved to eat were off limits, simply because I was repulsed by the smell or taste, due to my very pregnant state.

"Bella? Bella it's Esme and Carlisle, please call us back it's important." I heard Esme on my answering machine and proceeded to make my peanut butter and honey sandwich.

After making my sandwich I headed upstairs. I was ready for a nap. I walked passed the nursery and smiled as I rubbed my belly. "Not much longer." I whispered to myself finishing off my sandwich as I walked in to my room and climbed in to bed. My blackberry buzzed and I grabbed it to see who it was. It turned out to be a text from Alice. **Answer your phone Sis!**It read. I turned that off as well.

Alice had begun dating shortly after Edward's funeral. Edward's friend for the Corp, Jasper had attended the funeral and it was like magic when they looked at each other. So private of a moment in such a public place you needed to look away. And they'd being seeing each other ever since.

Emmett had met a beauty he was enamored with named Rosalie. She worked at a garage shop a couple miles from the base where he was stationed, and they were well on their way towards marriage. She put up with his goofy crap and he put up with her attitude.

This was my life, my destiny to be alone. It was my punishment for taking the love of a god that did not belong to me. And I slowly fell into slumber surrounded by green and bronze.

Several Hours Later:

My eyes fluttered open as the offending sound kept ringing in my ears. The doorbell. I decided to ignore whoever was there, and just wait for them to leave. The ringing stopped and I turned on to my side and shut my eyes once again. That's when I heard my bedroom door open. It wasn't uncommon for Esme or Alice to let themselves in to check on me, so this thought did not worry me. Not with the top of the line security system I had thanks to Carlisle, who wanted his grand baby and daughter-in-law protected.

The bed squeaked and shifted as weight was added and this made me curious. I rolled over and looked upon the person trying to be stealthy and quiet.

Goosebumps rose on my skin and a scream tore from my lips as I quickly disentangled myself from the sheets of my bed and backed away from the intruder. Tears streaming down my face I crumpled in to a corner as the figure stood from the bed and came towards me. "B..."

"No! No he's dead! Who are you?" I screamed at the impostor before I could stop myself. He flinched back.

"Bella, Love it's me." I shook my head furiously using my hands to guide myself back up the wall and he came closer reaching out as if to touch me. I smacked his hand away.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" I rested my hand on my stomach and quickly as I could being almost seven months pregnant, I got around him. And he let me. I ran cautiously out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

"Bella!" He yelled after me and I ran into the living room intending to grab phone when the doorbell rang. I ran for it, flinging it open.

"Thank god, there's..." I started frantically.

"Bella wait!" Carlisle and Esme who were standing before me looked at the stairs behind me and then at me.

"Bella, you need to listen..." Carlisle started calmly.

I shook my head backing away, this was some sick joke. Some sick twisted joke. "No! No Damnit! My Edward is dead!"

"Bella this excitement is not good for the baby, please!" Carlisle said holding his hands up in a calming way.

I cried and sobbed and sank down to the floor again. "No! No!" I shook my head burying my face against my knees. "I'm going to wake up any second."

I felt a soft hand press against my shoulder. "Bella, darling we've been trying to reach you all day."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried lifting my head away from my knees to look at Esme. "Why?"

"Bella, I tried to call you. I received a phone call today, the men who identified the body, from dog tags, identified the wrong man. Edward is very much alive." Esme tried explaining.

"How do you identify the wrong body?" I cried.

"I can explain." I looked up and saw him coming towards me, stepping around Carlisle and crouching down next to Esme. "I gave my spare tags to a buddy of mine, he was ordered back to base and I wanted him to send those to you as a reminded I'd be home soon. Something went wrong along the way, he was...the building he was in was bombed and his body was unidentifiable, his own tags had been lost at some point and the only ones he was carrying were mine, protected from the flames in his closed fist. Of course I didn't know of any of this and my squad was ambushed, we were shot at and I took a bullet to the shoulder.

The infirmary where I was taken hadn't heard anything about my supposed recent death and neither had I or I would've done something to spare you this pain. I was at the infirmary on that base up until a weak ago when I was finally released with orders to head back to the state. Mix ups dont happen often but they do happen once and a while. I am so sorry."

"We tried to tell him not to come here alone, we knew you'd react badly and he took my keys and got the address from my navigation system. We tried to get here before him to talk to you..." Esme trailed off, my eyes were glued to Edward and I reached up and gently placed my fingers against his cheek.

He sighed and leaned in to my palm. "I've missed that so much."

But my belief of the situation was still in question. "What did you say to me on our first date?" I asked. Only the real Edward would know.

He smiled and locked Emerald eyes on brown. "I'll be your Romeo if you will be my Juliet." His voice was soft like his smile and I bounded forward wrapping my arms around his neck. That was all I needed to hear, to believe this miracle. Edward embraced me and I wept in to his shoulder as his fingers ran gently through my hair and down my back soothingly.

"Oh god, you're alive. I love you so much." I heard him sniffle and he pressed his face in to my neck and I could feel the wet tears from his cheeks on my skin.

Our moment was interrupted by a swift jab to the shell of my abdomen. "Ouch. Jeez that hurt." I rubbed my sore belly.

Edward broke away from me and looked down at my rounded stomach. "You're really pregnant?" He asked.

I nodded my head and felt another jab. "Would you cut it out?" I asked rubbing my belly.

"Bella, dear maybe we should get you to the couch. The excitement probably has the baby all wound up." Carlisle, ever the doctor, said.

"Maybe the baby just knows his daddy's here." Esme pondered out loud.

"Him?" Edward asked excitedly.

I shook my head. "Esme swears its a boy, but I wanted to be surprised." I told him. It was wonderful having my Love home. His hands rested on my belly and the feeling was euphoric. I missed his touch, his kiss, his love and all this time I'd thought he was gone. I thought about how I'd cope without a father for my baby and now I didn't need those thoughts. I had my husband back. My beautiful, kind, loving, husband. "Are you home for good?"

Edward nodded. "The bullet did enough damage to my shoulder, I've been medically discharged from the Corp. I can't do hand to hand combat, like I was trained, or carry a weapon without risking permanent injury to my shoulder and quite possibly the whole limb."

"Will you still be able to play your music?" I asked softly. Oh how I'd missed his glorious music.

Edward kissed my forehead. "With a little physical therapy I'm sure that can be arrange. Lifting it at this point is still a little tender."

I nodded. "Oh god, you wont be able to hold the baby." I was distraught at this thought.

"I will, Love. I will. Don't worry." He whispered lovingly. Carlisle helped Edward get me up and over to the couch in the living room.

"Who did we bury?" I asked softly.

"Another E-5 like myself. His name was Jeremy Parsons. My superiors are already trying to correct the mistakes and notify his family." Edward sounded hurt by this.

I was hurt to. Not for myself but for Jeremy's family. I had felt what I was like to lose someone you love, and now another family would have to go through it like ours did and it just wasn't fair, cause not everyone's can be a mistake. "Will you get his address I want to send his family the flag from his funeral." I asked softly.

Edward smiled slightly at me and nodded. "I will."

"I'm happy you are alive, but it saddens me that they have suffer like I did." I told him honestly.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I can't apologize enough for the mess I've caused."

"You're already forgiven." I whispered and he bent his head and kissed me deeply. Longingly. I'd missed this so much and now I finally had it back.

**AN: Hey everyone,**

**Well this is my first ever Twilight fanfic. It was just something that came to mind, that I thought would make a decent story. Let me know what you think. I looked up what I could referencing the Marine Corps info, and tried to stick to as close to text books as I could. And I'm not saying this actually happens, I mean I'm not sure if it does or not, but I guess there's always that possibility.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and please leave Reviews and let me know what you liked and didn't like.**

**Thanks,**

**Jeans Girl**


End file.
